Dragon Ball Pedestal
Dragon Ball Pedestals are special altars created to store or hold Dragon Balls, usually for summoning Shenron once all seven are obtained. Overview Dragon Ball Pedestals are designed with seven slots designed to each hold a single Dragon Ball. Once all seven are collected the collector places them within the Pedestal in order to summon Shenron while the balls remain secure. Once the wish is made the Dragon Balls are released and scatter once more. Biography Xenoverse In Age 850, Toki Toki City had a pedestal in the Plaza of Time which Time Patrollers could use to summon Shenron after collecting Toki Toki City's set of Dragon Balls (as Dende had created multiple weaker sets of Dragon Balls by this time) in order to have a wish granted. Xeno Trunks uses these Dragon Balls to summon Shenron in order to wish that Shenron summon a warrior powerful enough to defend history. Shenron summons the Future Warrior to the Plaza of Time where they are attacked by Xeno Trunks to test their power. The warrior would later go on to saves the universe from destruction when they defeat Demon God Demigra and becomes the Toki Toki City Hero. The Future Warrior can use the Pedestal to summon Shenron after collecting all 7 Dragon Balls in order to wish for techniques, items, and playable characters. Interlude The dragon statue that adorned the Dragon Ball Pedestal would later be animated by Chronoa in a show off her divine powers in an attempt to demonstrate the power of divine beings like herself after rumors circulate questioning the power of such beings. However the Dragon grows out of control and ends up destroying most of Toki Toki City, though Chronoa simply decides to build Conton City over it while the giant dragon floats harmlessly in the skies north of the city, and a new Dragon Ball Pedestal is constructed with a new Dragon Statue. Xenoverse 2 The Dragon Ball Pedestal in Conton City can be seen during the Future Warrior's unlicensed fly over of Conton City in the opening prologue. The 2nd Future Warrior can use the pedestal to summon Shenron and make wishes as well like the Future Warrior in Xenoverse. The Dragon Ball Pedestal is one of the areas in Conton City that can be warped to using the Travel Shop Robots. Namekian Time Patroller Uzma hangs out here and will tell the warrior the story of Toki Toki City's destruction and the creation of Conton City. They can also find the Romance Rangers a group of female Time Patroller gossips who keep tabs on all the latest gossip about various couples and romantic pairs among the Time Patrol. Additionally as part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, Bojack can be found here to train under as a master. As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Zamasu will appear on top of the hill overlooking the Dragon Ball Pedestal to train under as a master as well. In Age 852 during the epilogue, Chronoa uses the pedestal to summon Shenron at the behest of Tokitoki and Beerus to summon a feast to celebrate the return of Tokitoki's Egg and Mira's defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan Blue Goku and the second Future Warrior. Despite Elder Kai complaining over them misusing the Dragon Balls to order Take-Out, though stops when Beerus reminds him that it is a special occasion so it wouldn't hurt. Chronoa then wishes for a feast that will leave everyone satisfied. Shenron grants the wish causing tables laden with delicious food to appear near the Dragon Ball Pedestal. Fusions In the Timespace Rift, a Dragon Ball Pedestal is installed inside Frieza's Abandoned Spaceship when it is modified by Bulma for use by Tekka's Team after they defeat Captain Ginyu, Gulce, and Recurter of the Ginyu Force after inadvertently freeing Frieza from Earth's Hell. The Dragon Ball Pedestal is used by Tekka's Team to store the Dragon Balls they find and to summon Shenron once all seven are collected. Tekka can use it to summon Shenron to make wishes for special moves, unlock clothing, quizzes, non-canon characters they have yet to encounter, or to change Tekka's selected appearance, race, and/or gender. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' References Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Places in the Seventh Universe